


Dance with me

by Leylalia



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Dancing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy Lebeau is a dance teacher. To be able to keep his studio he needs to win at a dance competition. But how could he manage all on his own?<br/>Luckily he meets a certain white haired ballet dancer who would be the perfect match for him. But if it would just be that easy...</p><p>___________________________________<br/>(rated T except for one single chaper which can be skipped if you prefer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad news

**Author's Note:**

> some tags may be added as the story continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this story after I had watched too many dance movies in a really short time.  
> That was about 7 months ago. I just recently decided to continue writing and now decided to upload it. I hope I'll be able to update regularly. I have some chapters already finished I'll post over the next few days.

“Okay, an' 5, 6, 7, 8...” Remy's voice echoed through the room as he started to move to the rhythm he just set. He moved quickly, stepped forward and turned. After one quick step another followed, his hands moving to the beat, aiding his body in changing the weight to his other foot, one glance to the side, confident and happy smile on his lips as he continued showing the steps of his new choreography.  
It didn't take long since teaching someone the choreography was best done in small parts, but Remy could see that the ones watching did like it, and when he stopped moving the kids grinned, obviously eager to reproduce what they had just seen.

“Looks like this time you really outdid yourself, Remy.” Anna commented with a light grin and her arms crossed in front of her body while she was leaning against the brick wall of the room.  
Remy gave her a beaming smile as he stroked a loose strand of hair back behind one of his ears. “Thanks, cherie. Always glad if Remy can impress ya.”  
That answer gave him a small laugh and a grin in return and Remy hummed happily. He was always glad if he could make one of his best friends smile. “And glad you could come over ta watch me.”  
“Always for you.”  
“Careful or Remy's gonna fall for you~” He teased with a wink.  
That statement resulted in some kids making sounds of disgust while one of the girls smiled, whispering a small “Aww...” behind her hands which she had laid over her mouth.

Remy laughed and grinned at them all. “Now, now, let Remy have some fun. But you're right, you surely all wanna finally start dancing, right?”  
The children cheered loudly as the dancer clapped his hands. “Well then, get all in position! We'll start from the beginning!"  
A loud shuffle of tiny feet was heard as they moved and started to follow Remy's lead.

 

Remy enjoyed his job tremendously. Of course, it wasn't the most well paid job, and it was difficult by times. But no matter what, Remy was living his dream, dancing and interacting with a lot of people, doing what he loved. There was nothing better for him.  
His dance room wasn't big but it had everything he needed, from heaters to a wall covered in full mirrors.  
There were tall windows on the opposite wall, and the door to the left lead to a changing room and the entrance.  
When he had started renting it, it had been empty and bare, but with the help of Anna, who had been his girlfriend at that time, they soon had created a cozy, well decorated studio where everyone who wanted to learn dancing could come.

It was mostly street dance which was taught here, but occasionally Remy gave courses in standard dances or latin when there were enough requests. Today there was only one course with the kids. They were his favorite, since they were the ones who were always most excited and could let go completely and just get into the dance. It was refreshing to witness that, even if they could be difficult at times.

 

Most of the hour went by relatively uneventful, and Remy was already thinking about what he would do later, if Anna would stay a bit longer, now that he had gotten her to watch today's lesson, when a figure appeared at the door.  
Remy glanced up and recognized his landlord. He swallowed and stopped the music that was playing. “Alright, kids, we'll take a short break.” He announced, exchanging short glances with Anna before walking over to the landlord, stopping only shortly to wipe the sweat from the workout off his brow.  
“Bonjour, sir, what can I do for you today?” He tried with a charming smile, which soon vanished as the man just shot him a short frown and nodded. Oh. That didn't bade well at all...  
“Good day, Mr. LeBeau. I am coming here to talk to you about your contract. As you know, it is ending next month.”  
Remy nodded hastily. “Oui, Remy knows, but I did think it would be possible to renew it again as last time. We-”  
“I am afraid it won't be that easy this time.” The landlord interrupted him, making Remy grow pale, a frown settling on his face. “I have found a potential buyer for this studio, and he did express his wish to use the space for himself.”

Remy felt his heart sink. It had taken a long time until he had found a good studio, and he had been lucky to find one in this area of the city for a rent that was low enough to be affordable. He wasn’t sure he could find something that good again. Especially not in such a short time.  
“Please, sir! Is there no way to keep this studio? You really have to sell it?” He pleaded, folding his hands together and looking at the man with worry in his eyes.  
“I am afraid so. And the potential buyer did give me a very good offer. So as long as you can not give me a better one and pay a part of it upfront it seems like you will have to search for some different studio.”  
“A better offer?! I have barely enough to pay the rent! How could I buy it?!” Remy exclaimed as he heard the price and Anna laid a hand onto his shoulder, which at least took some of the tension from him again.  
“I am very sorry, Mr. LeBeau, but that is the only possibility. You will have until the end of next month to find a way.” the landlord answered and bowed his head shortly. “Have a good day.”

With those words he left, leaving Remy to sink down onto one of the benches which stood at the side of the room. He sighed quietly and rubbed his head in thought.  
“Dieu.. How could I manage to get the money to buy this here??” He exclaimed and Anna sighed, sitting down next to him.  
“Dunno, but we do have a chance, sugah. We'll think of something.” Anna promised and one of the children came closer.  
“I have five dollars with me. I saved them... You think those will help?" She asked and smiled unsure when she saw Remy that worried.  
Remy looked up at those words and blinked, then slowly a warm smile bloomed on his face. He ruffled the girl's hair and laughed. “Merci, cherie, but please, keep those dollars. They are yours. We will find a way to stay in this studio. I'm sure we can.”  
Actually he wasn't to sure, but he did not want to worry the children. Anna just shot him a worried gaze, but Remy already got up again, pushing aside his troubled thoughts until after the lesson.  
He turned on the music again and danced with the children.

Anna kept sitting on the bench, deep in thought.


	2. Meeting

It wasn't a good night he had, and the morning wasn't good either as Remy slowly forced himself to get out of bed. He sat up and lifted the cat, which had rolled itself together on his lap, up before laying it down besides him. The cat meowed shortly and indignantly, obviously annoyed that its pillow felt the need to get up, but then settled down again, beginning to purr when Remy's slender fingers started scratching the spot right behind its ear.  
“There, there, no need to get upset...” Remy murmured with a smile on his lips as his apology got accepted. Then he got up and headed straight for the kitchen to switch on the coffee machine. He sighed and closed his eyes as he stood there in his t-shirt and boxer shorts, leant against the kitchen counter, thinking of the talk with his landlord yesterday. He still hadn't found a solution for the problem. Maybe he could try and get a loan, but the chance for actually getting one were pretty slim, he suspected.

While the coffee machine worked on his daily dose of caffeine he went to the bathroom and got ready. Just as he entered the kitchen again there was a knock on his door.  
“Remy? It's me, Anna!” Came the a voice from outside. “I brought fresh sandwiches with me! Will you let me in?”

With a sly grin Remy walked to the door, ignoring his two other cats, which had placed themselves in his way to get his attention (and food. Always food. He wasn't sure how they could be hungry 24/7, but they were).  
The second he opened the door Anna grinned. “Finally.” She stated and pressed a bag into his hand before walking inside. “We should eat quickly and then get going. To the bank. See if we can get a loan.”  
“Anna, cherie, you know I appreciate your eagerness, and you know I am not someone to be pessimistic, but you are aware that the chances are not that big, right?” Remy asked with a worried smile as they walked to the kitchen, where he filled two cups with coffee, giving one to Anna.  
Then he quickly gave his cats something to eat and sat down with his friend at the counter.  
“I know, I know. But we have to try. Remy, the studio is your dream. And we're not just gonna give up!” Anna replied after her first sip of coffee.  
That brought a fond smile to Remy's face. “Right, we're not gonna give up. Thank you, Anna.”  
“That's what friends are for, right? And now hurry. We have a lot to do.”  
Remx laughed at her eagerness and quickly finished his sandwich and coffee before they left for the city.

...

In the afternoon they had visited every bank in the area, without any luck. Anna sighed and shook her head.  
Remy glanced at her and laid an arm around her shoulder. “How about we stop for today and get something to eat?” He asked and smiled gently at her.  
“Good idea...” Anna agreed and they turned to go to their favorite diner.

 

“What if we don't find anyone to give us a loan?” Remy asked and watched Anna as she ate her meal. “What if there's a different way to earn the money?”  
Anna shot him a glance and shrugged. “I'm sure there is a way, but I don't know yet which way. Unless you wanna steal it.”  
Remy did bite his lip at that. “Don't even tempt me.” He murmured, his fingers stroking in thought over the edge of the table before he continued to eat, too, mostly to distract himself from the idea. Stealing would be easy for him. But also risky, and something he had sworn himself he would stop now that he was working with kids and enjoyed the job.  
“Sorry.” Anna apologized. “I know you did stop, and that’s probably for the best.” She agreed. “Just- there are not many ways apart from lending, earning or winning it.” She sighed and took a sip of her coke.  
“’m afraid so.” Remy agreed and looked thoughtful. “But one way or another we’ll manage...” He tried telling himself.  
For the rest of the meal they did distract themselves with other talk. Remy was glad he still got along so well with Anna even though they had split up a while ago. He had been surprised, actually. Since the two had met several years ago there had been more than one attempt at a relationship, and even though it was obvious that they had feelings for each other it never seemed to work out in the long run.  
So when they finally sat down to talk they agreed that they were better off with just friendship. And indeed, since then both had been happier and closer even than before.

 

After their meal they paid and walked outside, saying good bye to each other with a kiss to their cheeks.  
Remy decided to not take the bus and instead walk home. It was a longer walk but he cherished the time it took. It helped him to sort out his thoughts.  
Actually, his mind was in a whole different place, so he realized too late that someone was crossing his path. There was no time to dodge, so he ran into the stranger's shoulder.

  
With a gasp he stepped to the side. “Dieu, my apologies, I was in thoughts.” He exclaimed quickly and picked up the bag the other person had dropped.  
He hesitated shortly when he saw that it was open. It was an old habit to look inside with a short gaze. He was surprised when he saw ballet shoes. Quickly he gave the bag back to what he saw now was a man around the same age as he was.  
He had white hair and steel blue eyes which glanced at him in annoyance.  
“Next time look where you're going.” The man grumbled and stroked his hair back, which didn't help much as Remy noticed, since two strands seemed to do what they wanted and curled upwards again. Remy felt the need to touch them but forced his hands to stay still. He liked the look of the other man, and even his grumpy aura didn’t stop the guy from being unusually attractive.  
“Won’t happen again.” Remy promised and tilted his head. “May I invite you for coffee as an apology?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head and pulled on his most charming smile.  
“You may not and I’m already late.” The man huffed with a raised eyebrow, though an expression of surprise was shortly ghosting over his face. He quickly turned around and continued walking into one direction, leaving Remy behind.  
The brunette just stood there and looked after him. A ballet dancer, huh? Well, the man certainly seemed to have the legs for it. Thoughtfully he scratched his chin as he saw the white haired enter a house. And indeed there was a sign on it: Ballet school.

 

’Now ballet isn’t a dance type I ever considered before...’ Remy thought to himself as he found himself following the man curiously. Careful not to get too close to the guy he stepped into the hallway of the house. It was late in the afternoon and Remy asked himself if classes would start here at this time, but when he walked further he heard music. Piano and violin, a nice tune, classical, but different from what he usually listened to. With slow steps he walked to the open door where the music was coming from and looked inside.

The room was bigger than his studio. The afternoon sun fell through the large windows and reflected at the mirror wall. There was no one inside except for the man he ran into. He had removed his coat and had put on his ballet training shoes as he did warm himself up.  
Remy quickly pulled away and hid in the shadows, not wanting to get caught by the man. Especially not since he would accuse him of following and Remy didn't have any excuse for it. But... He wanted to see how the man danced. So he waited.

  
And indeed after the man got warmed up enough he started to dance.  
There was determination and grace in his movements as he got up to his toes, head high and expression calm. But when Remy looked closer he could see how the man bit his lip in concentration. His movements were fluent and precise, and Remy watched as the other man lost himself in the music.  
He wasn’t sure why he never was too interested in ballet before, because as he watched the stranger he felt strangely moved. With a small smile he leant back, enjoying the show for a while.  
Only when the man looked up, stopping in his movements and looking to the door Remy gasped inaudibly and stepped away, fleeing silently.

He cursed himself as he left. He could have said something. But then again he wasn’t sure if the man would have liked that, if maybe the dance had been personal for him and something he didn't want to show anyone. Remy shook his head and sighed as he continued his walk home, pictures of the ballet dancer still in his mind. It had been a long time since someone had captivated him that much.  
He mused over that until he opened the door and his cats greeted him happily. With a smile he picked one up. “You missed me, cher? Should I tell you what I did today? You wouldn’t believe he day I had...”


	3. Plan

“Anna, Anna, open the door!” Remy exclaimed in an excited voice as he knocked on his friend’s door, trying to get her to open more quickly. He hoped she wouldn’t be too grumpy because it wasn't yet past the time Anna usually got up, and it was her day off of work, but there were news he had to share. And those were news he rather not wanted to wait with for too long.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity Anna opened the door. Remy couldn't help but grin at the way her hair sticked up, especially her white strand, which curled on top of her head. He smirked and kissed her onto the cheek appeasingly.  
“’brought coffee and breakfast. And news.” He explained and slipped inside quickly before Anna could change her mind, though apparently the promise of coffee and news had calmed her down enough to stop her from being angry.

“Those better be good news. AND good coffee.” She huffed and walked into the kitchen, letting Remy carry the coffee there. Remy soon set down the two cups and got out plates for the sandwiches while he explained the situation.  
“I've searched for ways to get money.” He began and Anna furrowed her brow as she slipped onto a chair, eyes on Remy.  
“And which way? Please tell me it's not illegal.”  
“Far from it.” Remy promised and grinned at her. then he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his favorite leather jacket, which he had just put over the backrest of a second chair.  
He gave it to Anna, who sighed and opened it, blinking in surprise once she saw what was printed onto the piece of paper.  
“That's risky, Remy.”  
“But so worth the risk. Look at the sum.”  
“I am. And you're right, it is SO worth the risk.” She agreed and then smiled lightly, putting the paper onto the table.  
“A dance contest. But while you are good there are a lot of people probably just as good as you. Maybe even better. You have an idea what to do to win?” Anna asked and leaned forward before biting into her sandwich.

Remy smirked and nodded. “Oh, oui. A very good idea. See, we'll need something new, something they haven't seen yet so I will stick out.”  
“You wanna dance alone?”  
“No but I'm coming to that if you just let me finish.”  
Anna smiled and raised her hand in defense. “Alright, alright, explain to me, please.”

With an appreciative hum Remy nodded and then smirked. “Ballet.” He stated and leaned back, a proud expression on his face.  
Anna just stared back in disbelief. “Ballet...?” She asked, and Remy guessed she was just thinking he lost his mind over the financial worry.  
“Oui, ballet. See. When I was walking home yesterday, I ran into this handsome guy-”  
“Oh no, is this one of those stories again?” Anna interrupted and Remy swatted her arm gently. “Now let me finish, it's nothing bad, I promise.” He answered but smiled, then continued.  
“As I said. I accidentally ran onto this man, and saw he was having ballet shoes with him. So I followed him and watched him. And, Anna. You should have seen him move. He was amazing. He really can dance. So.” He grinned and stopped shortly to take a sip of his coffee. “So I got an idea. Why not mix ballet and street dance? That could work, non? And he'd be my partner.”  
Anna stared at him for a while and then leant back. She scratched her chin in thought. “So just to get this straight. You want to ask this stranger you ran into to dance with you at the contest? Do you have talked to him already? And you think he'd do it?”  
Remy hesitated. “Well... Maybe not exactly. But I have to try. He's good. I'm sure there could be a way to actually work it out. And there's nothing wrong with trying, right?” He smiled faintly.  
Anna sighed and nodded, returning the faint smile. Remy hoped it wasn't just so he wouldn't lose hope. “I guess you're right about that. So.. When are you going to ask him?”  
“Right after breakfast. Well. At least then I'll search for him at the ballet school.” He answered and hummed at his plan. There was hope for this all, he was sure of it. The man had seemed grumpy, but interested in music and dance. So... Maybe it would work? And if not there were other ballet dancers he could ask. Maybe they wouldn't be his first choice, but still good.

Remy and Anna did talk about the plan and alternatives over breakfast but Remy soon left her alone again to visit the ballet school.  
There were more people around this time but they did concentrate more on their own business and not on Remy as he walked through the hallway.  
Originally he had planned to find someone who could tell him who the guy from yesterday was. However, as he glanced into a room where the door was open he saw him already.  
This time he wasn't training for himself. There were several children in the room. Most of them were already packing their things and running to their parents, which obviously were already waiting to pick them up.  
Remy grinned a little. So the man liked kids, didn't he? It definitely seemed like it, especially as he watched how the man grinned at one of the girls, kneeling down to talk to her quietly. They hugged and then the girl ran off to her mother.

Not wanting to intrude Remy waited outside of the room. The man inside was packing together his belongings as he finally looked up to the door where Remy was waiting. Quickly a disbelieving stare was on his face, followed by a deep frown.  
"You! What the hell??” He exclaimed and laid his now packed bag over his shoulder. “Are you some kind of stalker?!” He accused Remy and got closer, glaring at him while Remy just raised his hands in defense.  
“Woah, no. Remy’s no stalker. I just saw you walk in here yesterday and now I’ve got a question. An offer, so to speak.”  
The man just stared at him for a second before shaking his head and turning to leave. “Whatever it is, I’m not interested.” He answered and waived his hand dismissively. “And now leave before I throw you out.”  
Remy frowned at that. “Now come on, at least give me a chance?” He tried and followed the ballet dancer hastily.  
“What, you want to invite me for coffee again? Because I am not going to just agree now that you’ve followed me.”  
“No. Well, unless you want to, of course. I am not wanting anything like that this time, though. Just- it’s about dancing.” Remy explained hopefully.

That apparently got the man’s attention and he stopped shortly, glancing sceptically at Remy. “If you want to learn ballet then go to the office here and ask for lessons. I won’t coach you just because you apparently are interested in me.” He answered, voice sounding annoyed but also kind of flattered. The man didn’t really seem to know what to make of Remy.  
Remy set up his charming smile. “Remy’s a dancing teacher myself, y’know.”  
The man just raised an eyebrow. “Not ballet, right? You don’t seem like that.”  
“Non. Street dance, standard and latin.” Remy answered, still smiling softly. He hoped now that the man had stopped walking they would finally manage to come to the point.  
The attitude of the other dancer, however, made Remy doubt it would help much...

The man sighed and laid a hand onto his hip while he inspected Remy quickly. “So? Does that mean we’re having something in common and have to like each other? That is not how it works.”  
Now wasn’t that a great start? Remy shortly made a face and shook his head. “Non, but if you would just let Remy explain...” He began and let out a sigh of relief wenn the man urged him to go on by raising his eyebrows. “There will be a dancing competition and I want, non, _need_ to win. I wanna do somethin’ new and exciting and when I accidentally ran into you - sorry again -” he gave him a short smile while the man just rolled his eyes, “I got the idea of merging street dance and ballet. And you seem to be a good dancer, so...”  
“So you thought you’ll just follow me like a creep and ask me to- what, just dance with you, a stranger, at some competition I don’t have any profit of?”  
Remy’s face fell and he watched the man worriedly. “Well, we would share the money if we win. Also, we’d both learn something of it, right? A new world of dance. Could be interesting... Remy sees you have passion, mec...”  
Now the man hesitated and watched Remy thoughtfully. “I hope I know how weird you sound.”  
Remy smiled weakly and shrugged. “Oui, but where’d be the fun without some weirdness? So what do you say?”

  
The man didn’t answer for a while and then tilted his head lightly. “You said you needed to win. Why is that?”  
Remy shrugged and looked down at his feet. “Need the money to save my studio. Would have no place to work, otherwise. ’tleast not too soon and too close.” He looked up again and smiled lightly. “This is Remy’s last hope.”  
The guy frowned a little and shook his head, turning to the side again to continue walking. Remy followed worriedly. So was that a no?  
They soon left the building and the man turned to the side, eyeing Remy. “We’d have to train at your studio. And I will not promise anything but one meeting to see if you’d be able to even manage ballet.” He answered finally, a determined frown on his face.  
Once those words were spoken Remy grinned happily and hugged the man who just gasped and tensed.  
“Woah, easy there. No hugging.” He reprimanded him sternly and pushed him back.  
“Sorry. Remy’s just happy. Merci, mec.” He quickly gave him his card with the address to the studio. “Let’s meet tomorrow at 10?”  
The man took the card and watched it thoughtfully. “Fine. And one more thing, my name’s Pietro. So don’t call me mec.” He answered. “And don’t make me regret this.” With those words he left Remy standing there, who was still grinning widely. Oh, Remy would make sure Pietro wouldn't regret it.  
Happily he turned to walk home. He had to make sure he had enough ideas ready for tomorrow...


	4. Training

He made sure the rooms were well cleaned, had already played through a dozen different outcomes of the meeting, and now he was waiting in the studio, ready and nervous. What if Pietro wouldn't show up? What if the guy had changed his mind again?  
Pacing up and down the room Remy sighed and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. To be fair, it was 10:01. That didn't mean Pietro wouldn't appear at all. But since this contest was way too important for Remy he worried proportionately much.  
Just as he had finished another round in the studio the door opened and Pietro walked inside. He had the usual bag over his shoulder and as Remy could see the training clothes already on. He had a certain aura of grace around him, cold but skillful, and Remy was fascinated by it. He knew he wanted Pietro for the dancing contest. He was good and a fascinating guy, just what he needed.

Remy happily walked close with his arms open wide. “Pietro! You’re there!” He welcomed him but did stop himself before he hugged him. Last time the white haired had said no hugs, and he would honor that.  
Pietro just glanced around sceptically and then nodded at the brunette. “I am.” He shifted awkwardly and put the bag down and then took his coat off. Remy couldn't help but check him out while he did that, but then quickly turned to go to the middle of the room. He did not want to risk this collaboration.  
“So, how do you propose we start all this? And tell me more about this contest.” Pietro stated and followed Remy warily.  
“Gladly.” Remy grinned at him, nervousness just shortly visible in his eyes, then he told him about the contest, that they had three weeks for practice, how much money it would earn them, and finally what he had planned: "As already said, a mixture of street dance and ballet would be interesting. You ever did street dance?” He asked curiously and watched the white-haired man.  
Pietro just huffed and shook his head. “That is not my world. But you did not learn ballet, either.” He pointed out, to which Remy only shrugged.  
“True, but that doesn’t mean Remy isn’t willing to learn.”  
“Fine. Then let’s try the basics. If you’re not good enough I’ll leave.” Pietro answered quickly and eyed him. “Let’s get warmed up and then start. Do as I say and you’ll probably manage.”  
Remy smiled faintly and nodded, losing no further time.

He found out that even though Pietro was grumpy and easily annoyed he was a good teacher. He knew how to explain the steps, how to correct him, what he was able to ask of Remy and what would be too much. It was hard, definitely, and Pietro asked a lot. He was strict and not the most polite one, but Remy still did not mind, especially when he was still having fun and felt like he was achieving progress. And a bonus was how close Pietro came him during training, how nice he smelled and how pretty his eyes were. Bright blue under perfectly white eyebrows. Remy had to be careful not to get lost in them. 

When he accidentally did, though, Pietro blinked and pulled away a bit, clearing his throat. “Okay. You're not the worst ballet dancer so far. How about we take a break and then you show me your stuff?” He asked and when Remy grinned widely he winced. “Dance, you utter pervert.” He added quickly, and to Remy’s satisfaction a faint blush spread over his cheeks. Remy had to stop for a moment to appreciate the beauty of that before he grinned in apology and raised his hands.  
“Remy’s sorry. But alright, sounds like a plan.” He went to a bench at the side and took a water bottle from there, gulping hastily down some of the water. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw how Pietro watched him before hesitating and then turning to his own drink. A small smile made it’s way onto Remy’s lips. With a bit of luck this would be even more than just a dance collaboration... He certainly hoped so.

As it turned out Pietro had a problem letting go enough for street dance. It was probably to unusual for him, who came from a world with strict rules and routines. Pietro was no stranger to pouring his soul into dance, but there was still a big difference between those two types, and it was not much fun for him, as Remy guessed from the grimaces Pietro made.  
“Dieu, relax, mec. And just move how you like it.”  
“Then we’re back at ballet, “man”.” Pietro complained and rolled his eyes.  
“Alright. Then how about we loosen you up some bit first?” Remy tried, walking towards the stereo system where he had already put on some music.  
“Oh and how do you hope to achieve that?” Pietro asked, stopping to watch the brunette.  
Remy grinned and changed to some latin music. “You can dance Salsa?” He asked and Pietro raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, you think that will help?”  
“Will make you more comfortable with ol’ Remy around, and gets you in a quicker rhythm, loosens you up a bit more. Come on, cher.” He grinned in excitement and took Pietro’s right hand, then slipped his own right hand around his waist.  
Pietro blinked and in reflex laid his left hand onto Remy’s shoulder.  
“Now why are you leading?” He complained mildly but followed when Remy started with the basic steps.  
Remy just grinned lightly. “My teaching, I lead, you follow.” He answered and raised their held hands, leading him into a quick turn. Pietro easily followed, watching his dance partner curiously.  
Remy just winked and continued. “See? Now that is not too bad, is it?” He asked.  
“No, but I still do not know if that helps.” Pietro retorted, yet he still followed everything Remy lead him into.  
He did not start any conversation again, but it was not needed. Soon Remy watched Pietro as the white haired closed his eyes, losing himself in the rhythm. They were close and felt each other’s body, every movement, and Remy could have sworn even their breathing was in sync by now.  
Salsa was one of Remy’s favorites. The rhythm of the songs did always animate him to dance, it was a fun one, just the right type of fast, the right type of moving his hips, the right kind of sexual tension which was so easily achieved when the dance partners clicked. And boy, Pietro and Remy did click. The mood was geting hotter as they danced for several songs, and when Pietro the next time opened his eyes Remy looked deep into them.  
Remy could see Pietro swallow, saw how Pietro’s gaze fell lower to Remy’s lips. When did they start dancing THAT close? Remy didn’t know but he for sure did not mind it.  
The tiniest sliver of Pietro’s tongue slid over the man’s lips and before Remy could think about it he leant forward to taste Pietro.  
But as soon as he did that Pietro pulled back abruptly, letting go of Remy’s shoulder and hand and staring at him. He seemed paler than before, and startled, maybe even frightened. “I should go.” He stammered and turned around, getting his bag and coat and walking out of the door, practically fleeing the scene.  
Remy could not do much but stare after him in surprise. Had he misread the situation? That was usually nothing he did... And yet Pietro was gone, and with him the chance to win the contest...  
“Merde!” He cursed loudly and pulled his hair lightly as he walked agitatedly to the stereo, turning off the music. He sighed and leant against the wall, slumping down against it. This had been his own fault. Why could he not once keep his feelings in check...?


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on it, don't worry :) I'm just currently a bit slow with writing, so sorry about that!

When Remy woke up in the morning, he still was in no better mood. Grumpily and sleepily he got up, ignored the cat’s protests and quickly showered. He did not feel like it but he knew he could not just give up because Pietro ran away. So maybe he did not have a partner, but he could do it alone just fine, work out a dance routine and dance on his own in the contest. It would be more difficult than with Pietro, but not impossible. He hoped. Dieu, he really hoped...

With a sigh he entered his studio, hanging up his coat and going to work. He was not sure he could do ballet on his own, but merging it with street dance was maybe more possible.  
And so he did what he could, dancing to the music as he worked out a choreography. His mind always wandered back to the white haired, though, and he smiled weakly as he remembered him dancing.  
Even if it hurt a bit, it helped motivate and inspire him. And not even an hour later he had a good start. A lot of things he thought of were not possible without a partner, but the beginning for a single choreography was there. Twirls, jumps, turns and some easy steps to link the figures together, and just a bit of ballet to give it some of the elegance Remy had seen in Pietro. He just hoped he did him justice...

“You look like you hurt yourself when you’re doing that figure.” Came a remark from the door and Remy’s head shot up. With a startled expression he stared into the mirror and saw a familiar face there, the blue eyes, white hair and the annoyed raise of his eyebrows. There was no mistaking him.  
Quickly Remy whirled around. “Pietro! What are you doing here?!” He asked and smiled hopefully, walking towards him.  
He saw how Pietro shifted and glanced to the side. “Couldn’t leave you here all alone and have you lose, right? Your stance in the ballet figures is horrible. You’re lost without me.” He answered and found a smirk again, looking up at Remy.  
It was obvious that wasn’t the whole truth, but Remy understood that pressing the topic or asking about the almost-kiss of yesterday would be counterproductive. So he just shot him a grin. “Then good that you’re there. Could really use your help, ’tro.”  
He reached out and took Pietro’s hand, felt him tense shortly before their fingers interlaced and Pietro allowed to be lead to the middle of the room. “Can you show me again?” Remy asked gently and smiled at the other man, softly and hopeful, trying to make him say yes without pressuring him.  
Pietro took a second to watch Remy thoughtfully, as if weighing his options, before he nodded. “Of course I can.” He answered and then pulled away to do exactly that.

They did just talk what was needed, but today Pietro was softer, more thoughtful but not distracted. Maybe it was the moments they had shared yesterday, or just that they knew each other a bit better than before, but the worked well together. Pietro was not as easily annoyed as last time. He was careful, maybe still wary because of the last time but... Yes. They still clicked and in an unusual way brought out the better in each other, or at least that was how Remy felt. He was not sure this was just positive, because he realized how easily he could fall for the ballet dancer. He could not allow himself to have such complications, but when did he ever just do what was good for him?  
For now, however, he was content with just this.

It was today that Remy found out just how glad he was he had asked Pietro. Today they worked on the choreography together, and Remy could see just how good the ballet dancer was. He had an eye for details, for grace and he had wit to make the whole dance interesting not just out of a technical view. Together with Remy’s emotion and charm they felt complete...  
It was amazing how fast they worked, and Remy was so glad he could hope again.

They were so into it Remy didn’t even notice how fast the time went by, and soon it was late and Pietro stepped away after glancing at the clock. “I should go, I still have other business to attend to. But I am fine with meeting again.” He promised and smiled just shortly at Remy.  
“That is good. Just call me if you have time, cher.” Remy answered with a small but happy grin, then kissed his cheek, hiding a smirk when he saw the blush spreading where his lips had just been.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Pietro grumbled quietly but glanced shortly at Remy with a fond expression. “See you, Remy.”  
With that he left quickly and Remy looked after him. He could curse himself because he knew he just had the most dreamy expression on his face. These feelings were coming faster than he had thought, and he was certain that everything about a relationship with Pietro could be difficult.  
While he was sure that Pietro was attracted to Remy, there was something holding him back, and Remy wanted to find out. He just hoped getting there would not be another minefield of feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but therefore the next one will be a bit longer :)

The days went by fast and the choreography took more and more shape, the two men danced through it better and better and Remy could barely contain his happiness, had to remind himself that this still was no sure business, that even though his hopes were high they could still lose. It was all up to the jury to decide. He couldn’t know if they would like the unusual mix of dance types, or the fact that they were two guys dancing. But then again they were usually rather open-minded. If there was a problem with that he wouldn’t want to win anyway.

He had recorded the dancing in the last session and was now sitting on Anna’s sofa, tablet in his one hand, while the other was wrapped around his best friend.  
“He’s good.” Anna remarked and grinned. “Was already worried you had promised too much because you’re completely lovestruck.”  
Remy just gasped quietly and nudged her gently. “Remy’s not lovestruck. Just stating what is true.”  
“Hmhm, that’s why you made him sound like some angel.”  
Remy just rolled his eyes and sighed. The video had stopped by now and he put down the tablet before leaning back on the sofa. “I like him, yes..” He confessed. There was no need to hide that. It was obvious, and Anna knew him for the longest time already. “But nothing’s gonna happen. Not with the contest, and not if he’s continuing like that.”  
“Like what? Have you actually seen the way he looks at you in the video? He’s practically swooning.” Anna answered incredulously.  
“He does?” Remy asked, slightly unsure, but then grimaced. “It’s not like Remy didn’t notice that he... kind of likes me. Just- something is stopping him. And he never once talked about it. I asked him, he is single, so it’s not some relationship. He just- almost seems afraid.”  
“Maybe he’s a virgin? Or worried you’d use him. And you won’t, right?” Anna asked with a raised eyebrow, which made Remy huff offended.  
“Of course not!” He answered with sure voice, glaring at her while Anna just grinned.  
“See? Then tell him that. I can’t have you upset cause you’re pining after that ballet dancer.” She gave him a gentle nudge and a kiss on his cheek.  
Remy sighed and smiled, then nodded. “Alright. Just.. Wish me luck.”  
“Of course I do. All the luck in the world.” She answered with a smile, then tilted her head. “Oh, and Remy?”  
“Oui?”  
“The choreography is awesome. You'll win.”


	7. Day off

The next day Remy had collected enough courage to finally try again to make a move. Pietro and Remy had made good progress with their dancing, so the Cajun was positive they could take a day off of training. The whole morning he was feeling both parts excited and sick about the day. He knew this could unfold either in a good way or in a catastrophic one.  
The trick was that he needed to explain his feelings to Pietro in a way which didn’t want to make the white haired one flee, and that was probably the most difficult part. 

So he was waiting in the studio for his crush, music already playing in the background. He did not have to wait long before Pietro walked into the room, shedding his coat and walking over.  
“Remy.” Pietro nodded in greeting and then stopped, raising an eyebrow. “That’s not the music for our choreography.” He noticed and frowned. “I do not like the look on your face. You look like you have planned something.”  
Remy had been smirking lightly when he noticed Pietro’s confusion, and then shrugged just dismissively. “Just something different than training for today. Somethin’ fun to make us relaxed. We’ve been working a lot.”  
“Like what?” Pietro asked sceptically and changed his stance in nervousness, which made Remy chuckle even though inside he was a nervous wreck.  
“Nothing bad, don’t worry, cher.” He answered. “Just some normal dancing and later something to eat.” He reached out to take Pietro’s hand, thumb brushing just lightly over his wrist. He was content when he saw how that caused a small shudder and blush.

Pietro watched Remy, then glanced into the room as if he could find an answer there. Finally he let out a sigh and nodded. “Sounds fine.” He agreed and stepped carefully forward, laying a hand onto Remy's shoulder.  
Remy blinked in surprise. Seemed like this time Pietro gave the lead to Remy on his own, huh? His heart made a small leap and he had to keep himself from kissing Pietro. Instead, he sneaked his hand around Pietro’s waist and tugged gently as they started moving.   
Dancing with Pietro had already been easy and fun the first time, but that had been before they had started practicing together, and Remy was surprised to see how much better they were now, how easy leading him was and how he felt like they were one. He turned his head gently to look at Pietro’s face, noticed the small flush, how his blue eyes hesitated for a moment before locking with his. He saw how his lips were just lightly parted, saw how a strand of white hair had fallen forward into his face. Remy disregarded it for now, though, and smiled softly at him, winking playfully.

Apparently that had been good, because Pietro let out a small laugh and Remy noticed how some more tension left his body.   
“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Pietro asked and shook his head lightly before he was lead into a turn, only to step back to Remy after it, a bit closer than before.   
“Hmhm, that’s all part of Remy’s charm.” The Cajun retorted playfully, letting out a hearty chuckle.  
That made Pietro hum and Remy watched as the man closed his eyes again. He was so pretty. Remy watched how the lids fluttered lightly, how perfect and long his lashes were, almost as white as his hair. This time he did not want to startle him. He wanted to do it right. He wasn’t sure what ’right’ was, but he was willing to try...  
“You noticed it, didn’t you?” He asked and Pietro glanced up again in confusion, maybe also slight worry.   
“Notice what?”  
“Remy’s charm?” Remy wriggled his eyebrows teasingly as he watched how Pietro rolled his eyes in response.  
“You ARE ridiculous, Remy. Seriously.” Pietro nudged him lightly with the hand on his shoulder.  
“Not even a bit charming?” Remy watched him closely.  
The white haired man now smiled softly, just a bit. “I guess if you look closer you can see some charm somewhere along all that ridiculousness and bad jokes.”  
“When were my jokes ever bad?” Remy asked, playing offended, but he grinned, feeling warm inside from the light but still meaningful, close and intimate banter.  
“Every time you make one. I do not have to revive those dark memories, have I?” Pietro mock-complained with a grin. He glanced at Remy teasingly.  
“Oh, non, wouldn’t want to make you feel bad, cher.” Remy chuckled and kissed his cheek. He did not ask further, instead concentrated on the dancing again when Pietro didn’t respond. A fond smile hadn’t lost the ballet dancer’s lips yet, though.

When the music stopped they had danced for quite some time already, and Pietro pulled away to get something to drink from his bag.   
Remy watched him curiously as he himself kept staying where he was, but after some seconds walked over to the corner of the room where his own stuff was lying on the floor.  
“Hey, Pietro. Are you hungry by now?” He asked and glanced up, grinning.  
Pietro had the bottle of water still in his hand and looked up. “Depends on what you’d suggest.”  
“Now you make it sound like I plan something ominous.” Remy smirked and pulled out a basket, then walked to the middle of the room. On top of the basket was a blanket he quickly picked up and spread out on the floor.  
Pietro just stood there and stared, before he walked closer, an incredulous grin starting to form on his lips. “A picnic? Here?” He asked and Remy shrugged.  
“Oui. Not good?”  
“It’s fine. Just-” Pietro stopped and watched him for a second, grin faltering, then he slid down to sit on the blanket. “It’s fine.” He repeated again and stroked thoughtfully over the blanket before glancing up to Remy, who now sat down next to him. They both had removed their shoes since that was more comfortable.   
“So what kind of food have you brought with you?” Pietro inquired curiously while already looking into the basket, pulling out what was in there, inspecting it and placing everything on the blanket next to them.  
Remy watched interestedly, noticing how Pietro apparently sorted everything into acceptacle and unacceptable.   
“Sandwiches, something I cooked, and some waffles and chocolate as dessert. Just try out what you want.” Remy offered and Pietro nodded.  
“As long as it’s kosher I’m fine.” He stated thoughtfully and took a fork to try what Remy had cooked.  
“It is, don’t worry.” Remy answered and watched curiously as Pietro took a fork full of the food into his mouth. “You are Jewish? You never told me.”  
Pietro glanced at him shortly and huffed in amusement, then talked between two bites. “I do not see any need to tell everyone I meet. Why, do you mind?”   
Remy saw him tense shortly as he waited for the answer, and he smiled and let their feet touch on the blanket. “Non, I do not mind at all. Anyone who’d mind that is an idiot and asshole.” He answered reassuringly and grabbed a sandwich, starting to eat.   
Pietro didn’t pull away his feet, relaxed again, nodded and then continued eating.   
“Do you like the food?” Remy asked, maybe a bit worried. He usually was quite confident in his cooking skills, but this was Pietro, and he wasn’t sure he had created something to his taste.  
But Pietro just nodded lightly. “Wouldn’t eat it if it was bad.” He answered, then continued, his toes moving happily without Pietro thinking much about it. He swallowed down another bite and looked at Remy. “Didn’t know you liked to cook?”  
“Oh, definitely do. If you want to Remy can cook more often for you. Then we can take breaks during training.” He offered and Pietro smiled and nodded in agreement.

When they finished their dishes and went on to the dessert Remy saw his chance. He had watched Pietro and noticed how happy he seemed. It was good to see him that way. He opened the box with the waffles inside and took a piece, holding it out for Pietro.  
Pietro’s eyes widened and he stared at Remy. “What.”  
Waving the waffle gently in front of his lips Remy shrugged. “Just want you to try. You mind?”   
Pietro did not answer but he blushed faintly and leant forward to wrap his lips around the piece of waffle, biting off a piece. With a happy hum he leant back, chewed and watched Remy. “Did you make them yourself? They’re sinful.” He answered once he had swallowed and Remy chuckled.  
“Remy did. Glad you like them.” He answered and continued feeding him piece by piece.

After the first hesitation Pietro did not mind and instead was eager to continue. Every time his lips touched Remy’s hand, Remy shuddered just slightly and leant closer. Pietro did not seem to mind, even though he had to have noticed, because by now their faces were almost touching.  
The waffles were gone soon and Pietro looked up to Remy’s eyes.  
“Remy...” He whispered and looked down to his lips. “This is dangerous.”  
“Dangerous? Why? Remy’s not gonna hurt you in any way, Pietro...” He promised and smiled faintly while looking deep into his eyes. “I am honestly interested in you.”

Obviously that startled Pietro lightly and his eyes widened. “You are? But-” apparently he chose not to continue his question, because the next thing Remy felt were Pietro’s lips on his own.


	8. Continued Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Pietro enjoy their picnic date a bit further than Remy expected, but he definitely doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry it took so long until I continued. I somehow didn't feel like writing for a long time, and I am not used to writing more explicit stuff so... I needed some time. Also, I'm thinking about revising the old chapters because I'm seeing some mistakes and all that, but I guess I should first continue writing the already planned out end...  
> Plus, I'm already thinking about new AUs.  
> I miss Gamquick a lot right now...
> 
> Also, this is (as you probably guessed) the nsfw chapter. You can skip if you prefer to :)

Too many thoughts rushed through Remy’s head by now, too many to concentrate on just one. So he did not try to, and instead kissed back happily. One of his hands wandered to Pietro’s arm to hold it gently, while the other one sneaked around his neck, fingers brushing softly against the skin.  
A tiny sound escaped the ballet dancer and he grabbed Remy’s shirt, pulling him closer and kissing back almost needily.

This time it was Remy who made a sound in surprise as he was pulled closer. He glanced at Pietro who had his eyes closed and concentrated fully on the kiss like it was far more important than anything else.  
Remy smiled into the kiss and brushed his thumb over his jaw, pulling a little back, just to have Pietro move closer. With a chuckle he wrapped now both of his arms around the white haired man and leaned to the side, pulling them gently onto the blanket, the rests of the lunch luckily on the other side of it.

They laid down and Pietro entwined their legs, breaking the kiss just for a short second to take some more breath and glance at Remy.  
Remy just smiled gently back and laid one hand onto Pietro’s hip, thumb rubbing circles there.  
He enjoyed the moan which followed and the needy press of lips against his own. He gladly complied and returned, meanwhile pushed Pietro’s shirt up, revealing his soft skin under it. 

So far he wasn't sure how far Pietro was willing to go. He had not planned for them to even get this far, thought Pietro would only be okay with some small kisses if everything went well. And now they were lying on the floor in the room, completely lost in their not too innocent making out session. It seemed like now that the first step was done Pietro was more than eager to make up for lost time.  
He leant into the touches as Remy caressed his side, then stroked deeper under Pietro’s shirt and upwards.

Remy heard Pietro’s breathless voice whispering something in a language he couldn't understand, but before he could ask what it meant he felt fingers on his stomach, sliding further down to the hem of his shirt, felt his shirt get lifted and his belt buckle opened. That made him stop in motion and blink at Pietro, who pulled the pants open before freezing in motion, realizing that Remy had stopped.  
"What?" He asked, sounding unsure and defensive in a way which made Remy just want to hug him. Instead he just smiled and kissed him softly.  
"Don’t wanna lose time, cher? We have the whole day. We can take it slow."

That suggestion just made Pietro raise an eyebrow, but at least he looked less defensive as he realized that Remy did not seem to mind. "You're not one for fast?"  
"I’m one for enjoying." Remy laughed and leant forward to kiss Pietro’s neck. "But how about this? We get naked and then I'll show you just how nice taking it slow can be. Deal?" He glanced up through his eyelashes and watched as Pietro licked his own lips in thought, observing the Cajun for a while, as if to weigh his options.  
"Deal." He answered finally and continued where he left off with getting Remy naked.  
While Pietro was fast and methodical at undressing, Remy look his time and did it gracefully and as pleasurable as possible, his fingers stopping during movements to caress a sliver of skin, or just give him time to kiss those wonderful lips of Pietro again. 

Eventually Remy was leaning over Pietro to trace the curve of his jaw with his lips, their naked bodies touching, sending shivers down Remy's spine as he felt Pietro's erection hot and heavy between them. With a grin he pushed his hips forward, the slide of their cocks against each other pulling a moan from his lips.  
Pietro inhalted sharply and pushed his hips up against Remy. "Rem'..." He whispered and gripped Remy's sides to beg him to stay close, and Remy did comply, dragged his cock slowly against Pietro's, then wrapped his hand gently around both of them.

The noise Pietro made was absolutely delicious and needy, a tiny moan between sharp intakes of breath, and then quiet whispered words he didn't understand.  
»What is it, Pietro? You want somethin'?« Remy grinned at him as he teased him just a little, letting his thumb brush over the tips of their cocks.

»More... Faster..,« was the demand Remy finally understood. He chuckled.  
»But Pietro, you agreed we'd take it slow... Don't tell me you don't enjoy it?« Remy purred and watched Pietro's expression, how the ballet dancer opened his eyes slowly to look up at Remy, how he opened his lips to whimper quietly but then nodded.  
»It's good..,« he finally agreed. »Just nothing I'm used to...« Pietro's cheeks were burning from blushing but he didn't look away, instead slowly pushed his hips up into Remy's hand.

The gaze coupled with the motion made Remy moan and his hips stutter shortly. »Oh fuck..,« he murmured, now also tempted to speed things up. But he didn't. Instead, he took his time, slowly made them come closer to orgasm, just to edge them there, until both were breathless and whimpering, and Remy was absolutely loving the picture of Pietro like that.  
And he was proud Pietro was letting him try this, that Pietro seemed to trust him enough to let Remy take this into his own hand- no pun intended.

Finally, however, Remy decided it was enough of the slow and bittersweet torture, and he gently twisted his hand just right, sped up just the right amount to have them bouth come with a shout onto their stomachs.  
Pietro moaned loudly and pressed his lips against Remy's again, who returned gladly.

Slowly but surely they both came down from their highs, their quickened breaths evened out and Remy slowly rolled off of Pietro, laid down besides him.  
He turned his head to watch his new lover, who was staring at the ceiling.  
»So..,« Pietro started without turning his gaze. He didn't continue his sentence, though.

Remy furrowed his brow just slightly and turned towards him. »No need to feel awkward, cher.«

Pietro just scoffed quietly. »I'm not,« he answered, more awkwardly than anything else.  
But Remy just grinned and shrugged. »'t's okay, don't worry.«

»I know. Just-« Pietro shrugged helplessly and finally glanced at Remy. »I'm just.. Not good with this kind of thing... How to act.«  
»However you like, really.« Remy gave him a soft and honest smile. »Just whatever feels natural. There are no set rules...«  
»You make this sound so easy.«  
»It is,« Remy answered earnestly and kissed Pietro's cheek, who looked unsure at that but nodded.

They fell quiet again, and just leant against each other after Remy had taken some piece of cloth to clean their stomachs. It was getting dark already and Remy watched how the pale light from outside fell onto Pietro's still naked frame. He grinned and traced the edges of the lights and shadows on his skin, watched how small goosebumps formed from the featherlight touches. »Getting cold?«

Pietro took some time until he snapped out of thought, seemingly unwilling to move for a while, but then he nodded and sat up abruptly. »It's getting late, anyway. I should probably go.«

»Want me to bring you home?« Remy offered and saw Pietro tense, then how he shook his head.

»No.« Pietro just quickly said and now started dressing a bit faster than he needed to.  
Remy just furrowed his brow but also dressed. Just when he finally put on the last piece of clothing Pietro got up. »So... Thanks for the food and...« He shrugged and licked his lips shortly, apparently unsure how to call it.

»You're very welcome. Any time again,« Remy answered and smiled, got up to kiss his cheek, and frowned when Pietro pulled away.

The ballet dancer hesitated shortly. »Sorry, I-« he started but then shook his head and quickly took his bag and left Remy alone in the room.

With a sighs Remy scratched his head and glanced after him. »Why do you always have to run away...?« He murmured quietly.


End file.
